A McGonagall in the Golden Trio
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: We all now know how the story ends, but what if there had been someone else with Harry,Ron and Hermione in their adventures? Someone who knew, without effort,much of what we only found out in the last book. What would happen? And who would this person be?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooooooooo

How is everyone? Hope you all fair well.

Well this is a new project I'm working on, sometimes the chapter will be Drabbles, other time looooooooong chapters, but I promise I'll try to keep the copied material from JK as minimal as possible (though we all love the books, we don't want to read the same bits in the middle of a fic, right?)[

Anyway, 'tis a idea I had about a year ago, hope you like it

HP does not belong to me, so just read and enjoy (and comment) will yah?

FIRST YEAR

Harry was almost shaking. He was sure he was not going to be sorted. He looked around; Ron had closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, Hermione seemed to be trying to remember all spells she had read about, and the rest of the students appeared nervous as well, except for Draco and a girl who was leaning against a wall, far from the others. Trying to get his mind off the sorting ahead, he examined her.

She was a tall and thin girl, with long dark hair that reached her waist. Her robes were clean and straight. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she seemed rather amused as she looked around the room, at the other students. Her eyes soon met Harry's. He was about to look away, embarrassed, when she started to walk towards him.

"Calm down" she said quietly "They are not going to kill you there; it's just the sorting, nothing dangerous, you know."

"But what if I don't get sorted?" he said really low. Harry did not know why he was telling his fears to this stranger, but something made him say it, whether because he was almost desperate or because she seemed to be a person one could talk to and trust, he did not know.

The girl in front of him raised an eyebrow "Not get sorted?" she asked in disbelief "That has never happened in Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"Yes, Mum would have told me that." Harry looked confused at her "Oh, I haven't said my name, have I? I'm Ariana McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's daughter. Nice to meet you."

Harry finally calmed himself; if the daughter of a professor was saying it was nothing dangerous, than it was the truth. He managed a smile at her "I'm Harry…Potter, nice to meet you too."

She gave a small smile back, and before any of them could say another thing, Hermione turned to Ariana, having apparently heard the conversation "You're Professor McGonagall's daughter? So it's really nothing serious? Are spells required at all? Oh, sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure…" and she continued speaking, Harry looked to his side, Ron had opened his eyes and was holding back laughter while looking at Hermione; Harry couldn't help but grin as well, though he did feel sorry for Ariana.

"Hermione!" said Ariana a bit loud, but no one else paid attention, being still rather nervous and whispering to themselves or to each other "Calm down! The sorting is just…" but what was the sorting they'd have to wait and see. Professor McGonagall had returned, and Ariana immediately fell silent, along with the rest of the room.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Form a line and follow me." She surveyed all of them one last time (lasting a bit longer on Ariana, Harry noticed), turned around and lead the way back across the hall they had crossed and into the Great Hall through a pair of double doors. Harry was overwhelmed by the beauty of the place.

There were four tables full of students dressed in black robes and pointed hats, another table full of professors in the end of the enormous hall, and there seemed to be no ceiling, with only the sky and hundreds of floating candles above their heads. Professor McGonagall made them line up the central corridor, while facing the other students. Looking to his right, he saw Ariana just looking towards the tables with a small smile to her face. To his left, Ron was still looking to up to ceiling/sky. "**Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History." **_ He heard Hermione whispering by Ariana side. The girl just nodded- though Harry still found it really hard to believe that it was not the sky. Harry looked forward where Professor McGonagall was placing a stool in front of them and a really old- looking hat on top of it.

Harry was thinking just how could that hat help them get sorted, when it started singing:

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see, **

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me. **

**You can keep your bowlers black, **

**Your top hats sleek and tall, **

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **

**And I can cap them all. **

**There's nothing hidden in your head **

**The Sorting Hat can't see, **

**So try me on and I will tell you **

**Where you ought to be. **

**You might belong in Gryffindor, **

**Where dwell the brave at heart, **

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **

**Set Gryffindors apart; **

**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **

**Where they are just and loyal, **

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **

**And unafraid of toil; **

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **

**if you've a ready mind, **

**Where those of wit and learning, **

**Will always find their kind; **

**Or perhaps in Slytherin **

**You'll make your real friends, **

**Those cunning folk use any means **

**To achieve their ends. **

**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **

**And don't get in a flap! **

**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **

The room broke into applause. The hat bowed to each table and remained silent.

"We just have to try the hat?" Ron whispered furiously.

"Told you it was nothing dangerous" said Ariana, sounding amused.

"I'm going to kill Fred , he said something about fighting a troll!" Ron continued, but was soon interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was holding a scroll and stood by the stool.

"Once I call your name, you'll try the Sorting Hat and it'll tell you which House you belong to."

She immediately started calling the names. Harry's heart started beating fast again. He did not feel any of those things the hat had just said, but he tried to calm himself, remembering what Ariana said to him about everyone being sorted to a house. He dearly hoped he wouldn't be the first one not to.

The names went on, and Harry looked over the House tables to distract himself. The Slytherin seemed to have a bunch of unpleasant people, though that might be because he had heard only bad things about that house. Harry paid attention to the names again when Professor McGonagall said "Granger, Hermione"

The girl hastily went to the stool and put the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed soon after, and Harry heard Ron wince. Ariana looked at Ron and shook her head slightly.

After Neville almost took the hat with him to the Gryffindor table, the next name was "Malfoy, Draco"; the hat had barely touched his head when the hat announced Slytherin. Soon came Ariana's turn.

"McGonagall, Ariana" the Hall hushed at once, as if sure there had been a mistake, but when Ariana started forward towards the stool, whispers started across the four tables ("She really said McGonagall?" "You reckon she's McGonagall's daughter, niece, what?") Hermione, on the Gryffindor table, soon said that Ariana was indeed McGonagall's daughter. The news spread so fast that, by the time Ariana placed the hat on her head, all the tables knew and were looking intently at the girl. Behind him, Harry heard the sound of chairs; the moment he looked, he saw all the teachers leaning forward in their chairs, eyes focused either on Ariana or Professor McGonagall. He also saw that the Professor was fidgeting and excited (though she tried not to show), waiting for her daughter to be sorted.

After what seemed like forever, with the whole hall silent as if holding their breathes together and Professor McGonagall becoming stiffer as each second passed, the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR". The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as well as the staff table behind Harry, and he noticed Professor McGonagall relaxing visibly and beaming at her daughter before quickly trying to look strict again as the girl walked to the table on the far left. The older students all welcomed her with big smiles.

The names continued, and all too soon he heard his being called.

"Potter, Harry"

As he stepped forward, whispers broke out again, this time much more excited.

"Harry Potter she said?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

While Harry placed the hat on himself he saw many looking at him intensely**. **He waited nervously, looking at the black inside the hat, trying to calm himself.

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. ** **Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, a my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"** **Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,** **no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

Very relieved and pleased Harry took off the hat and went to his table shakly. Everyone in Gryffindor had gotten up wanting to shake his hand, tough the only one who did manage to do so was Percy, the Prefect. While the twins started singing "We got Potter!"

Harry sat opposite to Ariana, who was seated next to a ghost who smiled at him and patted Harry's arm, in that instant, Harry felt as though that arm had been dropped in a bucket full of freezing-cold water.

Now seated, Harry could see the High Table. Hagrid waved to Harry who waved back. Professor Dumbledore was in the throne-like chair in the middle (his beard shining like silver), and Professor Quirrell was next to a black haired professor, two seats away from the Headmaster.

There were not many students left to be sorted. When Ron's turn came, Harry crossed his fingers under the table and smiled when the hat placed him in Gryffindor as well. Ron sat next to Harry. Percy congratulated his brother before looking back to watch the last boy being sorted to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of names and took the stool elsewhere, going back to seat at her place at Dumbledore's right.

The Headmaster then got up and opened his arms as if welcoming then, and beaming at his students.

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

"**Thank you!" **

Everyone clapped and laughed, Harry was not sure what he should do. In front of him, Ariana was smiling and shaking her head, muttering something like "Crazy old man…"

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

Harry looked to the table and his month fell open. The most amazing and delicious dishes had appeared in front of him (and of every table). While the Dursleys never really starved Harry, he had never been invited to eat anything he'd like either. And certainly there was never that many choices.

"That does look good," said the ghost besides Ariana watching Harry eat his stew.

"Can't you —?" Harry started.

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?" **

"Don't ask that" he heard Ariana whisper, wincing at the time.

Sir Nicholas looked very annoyed. And mutely pulled his hair. But what did move was his neck. Someone had cleary tried to chop it off, but had not been very succesiful. Seaming pleased at the stunned looks on the new students faces, Nick put his head back on place and coughed before saying, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable. And I'm sure your mother would say the same about a certain professor…" He looked at Ariana, who smirked and said:

"Yeah, he always made sure to remind her of that this summer."

"So you're really Professor McGonagall's daughter? I never knew she had one. Nor that she was married." said Percy smiling at Ariana, who looked uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Yeah… not many people know that. She'd rather not bring attention to her personal life." She said quietly.

"So she really is married? To whom?" asked George "I mean, who is your father?"

That question seemed to bring almost everyone at hearing range to stop talking and look at Ariana, whose back had stiffed to the point it looked painful. Her lips pressed together against each other.

"Forgive me if it's rude, but that is none of your business." She said plainly. There was an awkward pause in that section of the table. Sir Nicholas started to fidget by her side looking worried, the ghost glanced at the staff table and Harry followed his eyes. At the head table, Professor McGonagall was looking at the Gryffindors with worried eyes, and she wasn't the only one; Albus Dumbledore and other two teachers by his sides were looking either worried or were frowning in their direction. Quickly Harry looked back and tried to think of something to distract everyone.

"Er… Who is this 'Bloody Baron' you talked about?" he asked at the same time Hermione asked when the classes started, obviously with the same intention Harry had. That seemed to do the trick, as some students started to tell Harry all about the ghosts of Hogwarts, with Sir Nicholas help, and others started discussing classes with Hermione. Ariana nodded to the two of them, showing she realized and appreciated what they had done. Harry smiled back at her and gave a quick glance at the staff table again. The professors seemed to have calmed down and started talking with each other.

After everyone had eated as much as they could, the food disapeared. Only to be replaced by the most delicious looking desert Harry had ever seen. As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. Ariana turned to Hermione when that started.

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

While back at Hermione, Ariana and Percy's side the discussion was about classes.

("I can't wait for the start of the classes! There is so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration! To be able to turn tables in beds, animals in objects" "You'll be starting small" "Yeah, you can't learn difficult thing in the very beginning.").

Now, after all the food, Harry was starting to feel a little sleepy. He looked over the Head table. Hagrid was drinking (though it seemed as if he'd already had more than enough), Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were talking, and Professor Quirrell was talking to that black haired teacher by his side. Said professor looked straight in Harry's eyes for one second, in the same second, Harry scar shot with pain.

In pain, Harry brought his hand to his forehead making Percy ask what was wrong. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come, but the feeling that the professor's look had left on Harry didn't. The feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"You already know Professor Quirrell then? Well, he's talking to Professor Snape - teaches Potions, though he's wanted the job of Defense against the Dark Arts for years now. Knows a lot about the Dark Arts too.**"**

Ariana seemed to roll her eyes at that statement. "Many people do research about the Dark Arts, that doesn't mean they like or use it." She said to Percy."I've known him for a long time, and he was always nice to me, never seemed dark at all. And he really likes Potions" Before Percy could say something, Fred entered the conversation.

"You've known him for a long time? How so?"he asked curiously. Again many people started to pay attention to her, Harry got the feeling she was rather annoyed and wished she had been able to restrain herself from talking. Sighing she answered

"I've know all the teachers o Hogwarts since I was little. They are all (okay, not all) friends with my mother so they'd always visit us over summer vacation."

"So they all know who your father is?" George asked.

"No. Gr… Professor Dumbledore knows though." She said firmly "It's of no one's business who my father is but mine and my mother's." she finished angrily.

The twins grinned "No need to get angry Mini-Min" said George loudly, making many people laugh and Ariana glare at them.

"Indeed, Mini-Min; we'll stop everyone from asking you who your father is if it's that what you wish!" he said and both twins put their hands over their heart as if making an oath, which made more people laugh and go back to their own conversations. Ariana looked at them in disbelief "I'm serious" Fred confirmed in a normal tone, Ariana merely shook her head and looked at Hermione, continuing a discussion over the subjects that were taught at Hogwarts.

At last the deserts also disappeared. Professor Dumbledore then got up, everyone in the room became immediately quiet.

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"Because Prefects are the most important people in Hogwarts, and deserve to know everything." Ariana said in sarcastic but low voice, and apparently only Harry and Ron heard her. Ron suffocated a laugh.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. ** Something that made Ariana laugh a bit. Harry looked at her inquisitively, but she just shook her head.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" All together, school started to sing.**

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees, **_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot, **_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

Everyone finished the song at a different time, being the last ones the Weasley twins. Once they were finished Dumbledore clapped the loudest among all the others.

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

Percy led all the first years through many of the corridors, stairs and doors of the school, heading for their dormitory. Harry felt that he should've been paying attention, but he had eaten far too much and was focusing his energies so that he would not stumble.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him_._

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"Uhuuu" said Peeves with an evil chuckle "Baby students? What a fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them and stopped in front of Ariana. "Oh! I know this one! Daughter of Big McGonagall! Are you going to be a little prankster as well?" he said with a childish voice

"Hi Peeves" Ariana said with a grimace. Percy stood in front of her frowning.

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

Peeves dropped the last stick on Neville's head and vanished. Not before putting his tongue out, of course.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly to Ariana who just nodded "**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects,** not even to many of the teachers sometimes.** Here we are." **

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory **(Harry and Ron bid a quick goodnight to Ariana)** and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, how have you been?**

**It's been a while...sorry about that. The other chapter is almost done, and it's a bit bigger, kay?**

**Take care! And Reviews will yah? A girl needs review to keep on being happy =D... among other things... ANYWAY! Enjoy**

2 - Classes

The first weeks of class had been very good on the first year Gryffindors; they loved every class - except Potions - and teacher - again, except the Potion's Master - they had. The amount of homework was not small, but Harry seemed to be doing okay, and so were Ron and Ariana. It seemed as though he'd know Ron all along and had been best friends for a long time, with Ariana, things were a bit different. She was more reserved about her feelings and more serious than Ron, but they still got along very well. When he had doubts in his homework, it was to her he turned to. The only problem was that she kept talking to Hermione Granger, the two girls had taken a liking to each other just as Ron and Harry had, but they mainly talked about lessons, or so Harry thought.

Their first lesson with Ariana's mother, Professor McGonagall had not been what he expected; it was way harder to do what the Professor had demonstrated than he first thought. Ariana seemed to think so too, as he came to realize Ariana had not inherited her mother abilities on this branch of magic - he could've sworn he saw the professor raise an eyebrow at Ariana's poor attempt to transfigurate the needle and then frown when it became larger. Ariana blushed a bit, but did not dare to look up, just tried hard to make a better attempt till the end of the class. As it turned out, Hermione was the only one who managed to do the spell correctly and gained 5 points because of it. Ariana left along with Hermione, talking about the spell.

In their Potion's class however, Ariana did not do bad, not at all. In fact, Harry was sure she'd get full marks, just as Hermione - perhaps she'd asked for help? As for his own work, however, Harry didn't know how he could have done so many mistakes; he supposed that Snape's hateful eyes on him half class had been a contributing factor. Ron didn't do that well either. When Harry asked Ariana if she knew why Snape hated him, she just shook her head with a disbelief look - but he did not failed to notice she had not answered him.

During their Flying lesson, Harry thought he was done for the moment Professor McGonagall came walking towards him after he'd get off of his broom with Neville's remembrall in hand. As he was following her, he looked back. Ariana who'd been quiet the whole time had a small smile, encouraging him, Ron looked worried and Hermione was shaking her head at him.

When he told Ron and Ariana about being the newest seeker in the century, they were very happy. And Ariana happily told him why she was smiling at the pitch earlier.

"I knew my mother would recognize your talent as soon as she saw it, and the team has no seeker. She'd find a way to put you there after what she saw; she's been dying to win against Slytherin for years!"

"How did you know she'd recognize my 'talent'"? Harry said; Wood had not even questioned the Professor opinion now that he thought of it.

"Simple, my mother was the Quidditch Captain on her four last years of Hogwarts" she said proudly.


End file.
